


The Sign

by Chihibabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Breathplay, Edgeplay, For FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Spoilers, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Linhardt von Hevring, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: The sign had been given, and Linhardt knew what it means... and because of that, he is outside of Hubert's door at two in the morning.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is completely shameless porn because it is wanksgiving and I wanted to participate with one of my favorite rarepairs that I have for no reason. I also just really wanted to have Linhardt being pleasured. 
> 
> Linhardt is trans in this, but has yet to have bottom surgery. Everything in this is consensual. Also this is for Wanksgiving Weekend but I do not know how to add it to the collection and I am too chicken to tweet it out. I'm also too tired to check for mistakes, so I'll give it a quick edit tomorrow morning.

The sign is simple. Linhardt had been asleep on a book with a quill and ink to the side of paper, but his nap was cut rather short compared to what he would have preferred it to been whenever there are three taps against the table he had been using. A noise of confusion comes from the man as his head comes off the book, looking up to a pale face, green eyes and black hair. It is quiet between the two as the air stills, and Linhardt tilts his head to the side. Nothing is said, but Hubert's gloved hands give three tugs to the green hair before pulling away with a nod exchanged between the two. The sign has been given, and Linhardt knows what that means... 

And because of that, Linhardt is waiting outside of Hubert's door at two in the morning as he takes a couple of deep, steady breaths which were then followed by three knocks on the solid wood. Taking a step back, he watches as the door opens to the candle-lit room of the dark bishop's room. Hubert is already bare, closing the door once the bishop enters. It does not take long for Linhardt to bare himself, clothing dropping to the floor as he takes the bed. The rope is already out, but there is something new added to the ensemble... a mirror. 

He does not say much of anything, raising a brow to Hubert before looking at his naked self in the mirror. Hubert says nothing though as he shifts to sit behind the other, his gloved hands moving to bind Linhardt's hands behind his back as he is shifted around. His eyes close in anticipation, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips, but as he tries to brace himself for the touch, it catches him off guard. The feeling of cool leather pressing against his cock, rubbing it in circles as his body tenses in pleasure. His hips push forward in an aching need for more. More touch, more pleasure, more everything and anything that Hubert can give him; but as he finally gets the pressure that he wants Hubert pulls his hand away from Linhardt, giving a firm tug on his hair. 

A whine of both plain and pleasure breaks the air as the hand that was tangled in the green locks move to the back of Linhardt's head, forcing him to look at the mirror. With one hand on the back of Linhardt's hair, Hubert returns his thumb to rub pressure on Linhardt's cock as the rest of his fingers rub against his entrance. Already, he could not believe how much he was dripping, and it was just the beginning. His hips pressing against his fingers as he gasped for more.

Whenever he starts to feel the heat building up in the pit of his stomach, his breaths start coming out in pants, hips attempting to follow that pleasure... but Hubert pulls his hand away from him as the hand from his hair goes to his neck with a rough grip. Linhardt's breath chokes, eyes focused on the mirror before him as Hubert leans down look directly at his face. 

"Aren't you a degenerate. So close to your orgasm already, and yet we have just begun. Isn't it funny how quickly I can make you fall apart. There is no one else who can do this, am I wrong?" His breath is hardly above a whisper, ghosting across Linhardt's face, but he continues after a chuckle," Shame you cannot say anything though... if I did not know better you orgasm harder whenever you are being choked." 

A broken sound comes from the bishop, toes curling as he nods. He loves it, loves it whenever Hubert treats him like this. The sound though gives him the pleasure he was seeking again as Hubert slams two fingers into him, gently rocking his knuckles in and out. While not lubricated, the burn from the leather and the slight pain from the entering of Hubert's gloved fingers caused him to clench around the digits. He attempts to rock his hips, wanting and needing the fingers to be deeper inside of him as Hubert is doing nothing but give Linhardt his fingers to use. 

That is until Linhardt starts to choke out that he is close once more, causing Hubert to pull his fingers out as he wipes them across Linhardt's thighs. Nothing is said this time, and it's about five minutes before Linhardt gives a nod to show that he is no longer close to his impending orgasm, and four fingers are inserted into him with Hubert's thumb pressed against his cock. The hand around his neck tightens as he watches himself in the mirror, pleasuring himself using Hubert's fingers against his cock, and inside of him. His body is burning as the air against his sweat-soaked skin feels ice cold. Ice, perhaps that is something that he should bring up after this session. 

About two minutes later, Linhardt's body tenses as his legs shake and breath coming from his parted lips in a dry, shaky breath as his orgasm runs through his entire body. He watches as he falls back into Hubert's chest as the fingers are removed from him. His shoulders ache from how long his hands have been behind his back, but once Hubert frees his hands he gently rubs his wrist.

"It was enjoyable to destroy you, Linhardt." Is all that Hubert says, moving to stand. 

"Do you not wish to have the favor returned?"

"Originally I had, but I found watching you to be satisfying enough."

There's a grunt from Linhardt, yawning as he's already starting to fall asleep on Hubert's bed, and he's out asleep within the minute. Hubert just sighs as he starts to clean from the session and redressing just enough so that he can slip from his own room early in the morning, but he will not deny the fact that he does enjoy having the ability to hold onto Linhardt after these sessions as he climbs into his own bed. Perhaps instead of leaving early in the morning, he may ask Linhardt if he can have the favored returned. He does rather enjoy the talent of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are not my forte so sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
